The invention relates to a pressure gauge for measuring the pressure in a combustion chamber of an engine. Such pressure gauges are generally known from DE 10 2010 037 476 A1.
With pressure gauges of this type, a tappet, which is pressed into the housing of the pressure gauge against a restoring force by the combustion chamber pressure to be measured, is coupled to a sensor via a force transmitter. This sensor measures the transmitted force and thus also the position of the tappet and the combustion chamber pressure.
The pressure in the combustion chamber of an engine changes rather considerably during a working cycle. These changes occur in very short periods of time in accordance with the rotational speed of the engine, such that the measurement of the combustion chamber pressure is characterised by large pressure fluctuations following one another in almost immediate succession.